


Деньги часто стоят слишком дорого

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Accounting, Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отчёты Майлза об издержках варьировались от интригующих до астрономических; Иллиан был готов рано или поздно отстаивать свой бюджет на спецоперации. Самое сложное — убедить всех позволить ему и дальше улаживать финансовые вопросы по-своему.<br/>Временной период — после "Границ бесконечности", до "Танца отражений".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Деньги часто стоят слишком дорого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Money often costs too much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294359) by [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck). 



Сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, Иллиан пролистывал в чипе досье на каждого из графов, пока те зачитывали свои заявления. Форволк выступал главным обвинителем, Форпарадиса на заседание притащили за компанию, чтобы добавить обвинениям авторитетности, а Фордрозда... Иллиан не был уверен, с какой целью здесь присутствовал Фордрозда — разве что имперская ревизорская проверка допускала участие трёх графов, а на поддержку Фордрозды Форволк вполне мог рассчитывать.  
  
Генри Форволк выступал против всего, что оттягивало деньги от колонизации Южного континента, и Грегор полагался на него в том, что тот неизменно напомнит: преследовать интересы межгалактической политики не всегда в интересах Барраяра. Форпарадиса в поддержку этого иска привлекли хитростью, поскольку Имперский Аудитор при всей своей дряхлости и маразме имел больше веса, чем остальные члены Ревизорской комиссии, вместе взятые. Он при каждом удобном случае намекал, что Майлз ведёт Империю к краху уже одним тем, что его мать была и остаётся бетанкой. У новоиспеченного графа Фордрозды имелась визгливая жена и две дочери, которые даже теперь, когда в обществе был дефицит незамужних женщин, не могли найти себе мужей, в чём Фордрозда частенько обвинял инопланетные веяния.  
  
Обвинения, явные и скрытые, были расписаны в подробностях. Слишком большие издержки, говорил Форволк, Майлз грабит Империю и лишает её ценных ресурсов в угоду личным целям. Форпарадис настаивал, что Майлз виновен в тайном хищении средств, явно считая, что за представленным в открытую счётом на восемнадцать миллионов марок скрывается масса всяческих махинаций. Фордрозда, судя по всему, усматривал преступление в том, что у Майлза нет жены, которая не давала бы ему впадать в крайности. Иллиан не мог определить точно, пытается ли тот устроить брак одной из своих дочерей — разумеется, только чтобы влиять на премьер-министра через невестку — или намекает, что у Майлза весьма сомнительные предпочтения в личной жизни.  
  
Иллиан оценивающе взглянул на Эйрела — тот прятал огромную тревогу и боль за непроницаемым выражением лица. Врачи держали Майлза под снотворным, и о состоянии сына Эйрел узнавал хорошо, если из третьих рук. СБ запретила семейные посещения, в свете обвинений Майлза навещать его в качестве премьер-министра для Эйрела было бы опрометчиво, Иллиан был единственным, кто слышал полные версии отчётов.  
  
Иллиан не подмигивал, но, наверное, он как-то так пошевелился, что Эйрел понял, потому что он еле заметно кивнул — так, всего лишь легкое движение подбородка, которому Майлз неосознанно подражал, когда нервничал. Иллиан разок стукнул корешком папки по столу, чтобы привлечь внимание, и, отложив её, заговорил:  
  
\- Предварительные доклады лейтенанта Форкосигана были дополнены подробностями, которые объясняют произведенные расходы. Как видите, - Иллиан указал на стопку листов, копии которых были у всех собравшихся, - за каждую марку отчитались. Работы по ремонту катеров дороги. Майлза можно обвинить в избыточных тратах, однако он не перенаправлял средства на увеличение собственных доходов.  
  
На этом вопрос правомерности можно было бы и закрывать. Стоит Грегору кивнуть, и заседание закончится — но будет повторяться снова и снова, едва траты Майлза привлекут чьё-то внимание. На этом заседании Иллиану нужно было и предотвратить дальнейшие бухгалтерские «расследования» с политическим подтекстом, и, пока Майлз выздоравливает, защитить его от нападок. Или от идей, которые могут его осенить. Иногда ему приходила мысль, что он провел половину своей карьеры, удерживая Майлза от излишне вдохновенного состояния.  
  
Трое мужчин зашуршали распечатками, на которые ранее едва взглянули, и нахмурились, придя к заключению, что если и было какое-нибудь «сокрытие доходов», то действительно мизерное. Они переглянулись, очевидно, решая, как действовать дальше.  
  
Иллиан наблюдал, как Эйрел медленно обводит взглядом стол, глядя в глаза Форволку, потом Форпарадису, Фордрозде и, наконец, Грегору, вроде бы даже и не стремясь навести ни на какие особенные соображения. Ну, разумеется, они будут зорко высматривать любой намёк на недолжное влияние. Иллиан размышлял, что бы они предприняли, если бы нашли такой намёк: несмотря на то, что во время своего регентства Эйрел изо всех сил избегал проявлений непотизма, в истории Империи явно не было недостатка в случаях протекционизма по отношению к родственникам и друзьям лиц, облеченных верховной властью. Грегор едва ли может быть низложен за предвзятость в отношении приёмного брата.  
  
Грегор и Эйрел долго смотрели друг на друга, и Иллиан гадал, засёк ли ещё кто-нибудь из присутствующих в кабинете их безмолвное совещание. Наконец лицо Грегора приняло выражение «давайте посмотрим, что получится», и он снова обратил своё внимание на графов.  
  
\- По Нашему мнению, для блага Империи будет лучше продолжить политику секретности в отношении конкретной роли Нашего тайного флота, Дендарийских Наёмников. С этой целью Мы санкционируем платежи по большинству последних счетов и резервирование аналогичных сумм на расходы будущих периодов.  
  
Лицо Форволка потемнело от гнева, он приподнялся и открыл было рот для протеста, но Грегор оборвал его.  
  
\- _Тем не менее_ , - продолжил император, - тем не менее, поскольку незапланированные издержки по миссии на Дагуле IV действительно намного превысили выделенные средства, Мы не станем возражать против их перераспределения, - он сделал паузу, чтобы дать им полностью осознать смысл сказанного. - Лейтенанту Форкосигану может быть предоставлена ссуда на сумму счёта, которую он впоследствии должен будет выплатить из собственного кармана.  
  
Среди членов комиссии немедленно воцарился хаос.  
  
\- Он никогда этого не сделает! - восклицал Форволк. - Форкосиган с деньгами? Не было такого и никогда не будет.  
  
\- Он покинет планету и никогда не вернётся! - радовался Форпарадис. Потом он, кажется, осознал, что ему полагается, скорее, желать наказания Майлза, а не его исчезновения, и нахмурился.  
  
\- У него широкие возможности для исчезновения, - вставил Эйрел. - Вы не обратили внимания, например, что на своих тайных операциях он, вообще-то, управляется с обязанностями адмиральского звания?  
  
\- Это фальшивое адмиральское звание! - возразил Фордрозда. - Его не признают никакие официальные власти.  
  
\- Одиннадцать кораблей, пять тысяч человек личного состава, которые отдают ему честь, едва завидев, и следуют за ним в бой... я бы сказал, это вполне реальное адмиральское звание, - парировал Эйрел сухо. – Определённо достаточно реальное, чтобы исчезнуть и больше никогда не возвращаться.  
  
\- Это не имеет значения! - сказал Форволк. - Он не сможет достать столько денег! Никто бы не смог! Империи нужно продать все эти проклятые наёмничьи корабли, — он почти выплюнул эти слова, - или в будущем он обескровит её досуха бесконечными сфабрикованными расходами!  
  
Иллиан откашлялся.  
  
И не в первый раз уже подумал с интересом, а не испытывал ли Негри то же чувство, когда спорящие на повышенных тонах рассерженные форы мгновенно замолкали в его присутствии. Вот тебе и врождённое превосходство аристократии. Он избегал смотреть на Эйрела и сильно поджимал губы, чтобы не дрогнули уголки рта.  
  
\- Я уверен, — начал Иллиан, - что лейтенант Форкосиган может законным способом приобрести необходимые средства в любые сроки, какие будут ему назначены. Я полагаю, что ему было бы проще сделать это, будь ему позволено задействовать свои внепланетные ресурсы, но даже если потребуется, чтобы он оставался на Барраяре, полагаю, он добьётся успеха. Я пришёл к выводу, что Майлз способен на исключительные свершения, особенно под давлением обстоятельств.  
  
Он сделал паузу, чтобы сказанное осело в умах. И посмотрел, как мужчины насупили брови, соображая, что именно глава СБ мог счесть «исключительными свершениями».  
  
Он медленно огляделся, чтобы удостовериться, что его слушают с полным и безраздельным вниманием — и отказал себе в удовольствии мерзко улыбнуться тем двоим, кто под его взглядом едва не задёргался.  
  
— Тем не менее, господа, прежде чем вы примете какое-нибудь решение, я хотел бы довести до вашего сведения некоторые факты.  
  
\- Майлз был направлен в качестве связного под прикрытием, по легенде - фиктивного торговца оружием, в процессе расследования аномальных коммерческих сделок и доставил императору целый наёмничий флот, проложив путь победе над вторжением Цетаганды в Ступицу Хеджена.  
  
Грегор не вздрогнул, но Иллиану было видно, что ему хотелось. Открыто среагировать на это Иллиан не мог, истинная роль Грегора в событиях Ступицы была, вполне возможно, самым строго охраняемым секретом Империи. Проявлять сочувствие Иллиан оставил Эйрелу — в том виде, в каком его можно было проявить молча и через стол - пока остальные члены комиссии бормотали, что это, мол, старая история.  
Иллиан обдумал было идею подробно разобрать задание на Единении Джексона, но отверг её. Ему было горько сознавать, что ценность разрушения основ власти Дома Риоваль для Барраяра останется практически не понятой обвинителями Майлза. Он перешёл к менее давним событиям.  
  
\- Майлз был направлен в качестве связного к информатору, находившемуся в концлагере, и вернулся с десятью тысячами военнопленных. Этим мы завоевали прочный союз с Марилаком, получили несколько тысяч полезных агентов и, что примечательно, нанесли ещё один удар по Цетагандийской Империи, которая теперь погрязла в конфликте, и потому продолжает терять ресурсы, на планете, которую уже считала завоёванной. Никакую из этих выгод нельзя напрямую измерить в финансовых показателях, но вы должны признать, они демонстрируют примечательный уровень успеха в выполнении задания - по существу, если и не по формулировкам в приказе.  
  
Теперь Иллиан говорил стоя, опираясь кончиками пальцев на столешницу - поза, в которой любой другой излучал бы нависшую угрозу, и судя по лицам наблюдающих за ним, ему, по крайней мере, удалось показаться хищным.  
  
\- У лейтенанта Форкосигана талант... к превышениям. Я хотел бы, чтобы каждый из вас обдумал, как можно достать восемнадцать миллионов марок, у кого, и какие последствия это приобретение может повлечь за собой.  
  
\- И будьте уверены, что бы вы ни придумали - Майлз удивит вас, сделав что-то другое. Что-то _большее_ , - он прервался, чтобы по очереди взглянуть на каждого члена комиссии в упор.  
\- У вас есть выбор - либо позволить Империи выплатить восемнадцать миллионов марок на содержание тайного флота Его Императорского Величества... либо дать лейтенанту Форкосигану задание самому собрать средства на эту выплату у тех лиц или организаций, кто, по его мнению, обладает нужной суммой.  
  
Мёртвая тишина в зале совета откровенно бодрит, решил Иллиан. Какое искушение - позволять проводить такие собрания и дальше, подобное внимание явно может стать наркотиком.  
  
\- Лорд Форволк, я полагаю, вы владеете обширными лесопосадками земной древесины твёрдых пород? И у вас есть зять с лёгкой склонностью к азартным играм? Лорд Фордрозда, ваша старшая дочь не замужем, и она получила значительное наследство от бабушки по материнской линии — восемь миллионов марок, правильно? - контроль над которым после замужества, разумеется, перейдет к её супругу.  
  
\- Да я бы никогда... - захлебнулся Фордрозда, - она бы никогда... этому не бывать!  
  
Вот тебе и поиски выгодного замужества с перспективой подобраться к премьер-министру.  
  
На Эйрела Иллиан старательно не смотрел. Какой бы ни была его реакция на идею «Майлз женится на деньгах», он не хотел её видеть. Кроме того, сказал он себе, планируя разговор, который определенно состоится позднее, Майлз, скорее всего, сначала организует женитьбу Айвена на этой самой девице (у девицы, как ему было доподлинно известно, смех напоминал ослиный рёв, а застольные манеры - пьяного матроса в увольнительной), а потом - изъятие этих денег у Айвена же. Уж как-нибудь.  
  
Сделав над собой усилие, Иллиан вновь сосредоточился на сидящих за столом и продолжил:  
  
\- Подумайте над политическими последствиями наиболее рискованных миссий лейтенанта Форкосигана, - он сделал паузу, дав каждому вспомнить столько подробностей, сколько позволял допуск. - Все эти происшествия привели к выгоде Барраяра и послужили его прогрессу. Я твёрдо уверен, что Майлз сможет оплатить счёт самостоятельно, если от него это потребуют. Вопрос в том, желаем ли мы перевести точку приложения его сил с государственных интересов на финансы? Методы у Майлза... неординарные.  
  
 _«Думайте, господа,_ \- мысленно велел им Иллиан. – _Мне в кошмарах видится, как Майлз возвращается с дарственной на всё Единение Джексона и восемьдесятью тысячами незавершенных контрактов, преследуемый всей космической армадой Старой Земли. А Майлз никогда не возвращается с заданий, достигнув именно того, что является мне в кошмарах, нет, он всегда возвращается с результатами, которые заставляют меня жалеть о тех простеньких неприятностях, которые я себе навоображал...»_ Иллиан сознательно позволил своим опасениям частично отразиться на лице.  
  
Форволк сбледнул с лица – у страха глаза велики, или Иллиан переборщил? Шеф СБ решил надавить ещё, пока есть преимущество - ему нечасто выпадала возможность поделиться тревогами, которые причинял ему Майлз.  
  
\- А может быть, лорд Майлз сумеет превратить Форкосиган-Вашный в туристическую достопримечательность или предмет научных изысканий о долгосрочном влиянии радиации на жизнь барраярской и земной флоры. Интерес к барраярской экосистеме ограничен, тем не менее, я уверен, что многие комарцы заплатят приличную сумму за возможность наблюдать её в непосредственной близости.  
  
По лицам явственными волнами пробегали недоверие, тревога и в итоге отрицание - когда они сочли, что потребному числу потенциальных диверсантов вряд ли удастся получить необходимые въездные визы. Иллиан отнюдь не разделял их беззаботность и потому продолжил:  
  
\- Чем сложнее будет получить разрешение, тем выше он установит плату за посещение. И мы едва ли сможем целиком перекрыть поток туристов на Барраяр только ради того, чтобы лишить лорда Майлза источника потенциальной прибыли.  
  
Вид у них был скептический. У Грегора - встревоженный. Эйрел вообще слегка позеленел, как будто Майлз действительно обсуждал с ним эту тему в прошлом, а он, в свою очередь, едва сумел отговорить его от этой затеи. Иллиан надавил ещё.  
  
\- Возможно, чтобы оплатить долг, от лорда Майлза потребуется ни много ни мало полностью перестроить нашу экономику. Сейчас у нас курс валюты — примерно пять барраярских марок за один бетанский доллар. Если это изменится — если марка девальвирует до уровня пятидесяти или пятисот за доллар — он сможет продать какую-нибудь мелкую недвижимость на Бете, чтобы покрыть любую сумму долга на Барраяре. Конечно, это на десятилетия ввергнет межпланетную торговлю в хаос, но у лорда Майлза талант к подрывной деятельности подобного рода. Просто он никогда раньше направлял его против своей родины.  
  
\- Это невозможно, - фыркнул Фордрозда. - Один человек не в состоянии так быстро настолько изменить экономику целой страны.  
  
Иллиан приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Он вытащил десять тысяч совершенно посторонних ему людей из цетагандийской тюрьмы. Вы сомневаетесь, что он вытащит восемнадцать миллионов марок из барраярской экономики? Я вас уверяю, тот факт, что опыта в экономике у него нет, не будет иметь ни малейшего значения, его способности к импровизации... впечатляют. Во всяком случае, тех, кто смотрит с безопасного расстояния. Те, кто испытывает их на себе, обычно в ужасе.  
  
Форволк попытался презрительно усмехнуться, но у него не хватило духу. По нему было видно, что он начал понимать, что могло повлечь за собой решение напустить самого талантливого и непредсказуемого агента императора на саму Империю. Вид Фордрозды выдавал замешательство и лёгкую тревогу, а Форпарадиса явно одолевала дремота - очевидно, он потерял интерес к происходящему, как только стало ясно, что пункт «наказать шалопая» снят с повестки дня.  
  
Иллиан решил, что все они вняли его убеждениям настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, и, что важнее, вряд ли потребуют, чтобы Майлзу приказали внести несколько миллионов марок. Он уселся и выжидающе повернулся к Грегору.  
  
У Грегора было кривоватое выражение лица, нечто среднее между «благодарю вас» и «я с вами потом расквитаюсь». Это теперь было _его_ дело - успокоить самолюбие членов комиссии настолько, чтобы они поверили, будто именно им принадлежит идея признать расходы Майлза не стоящими дальнейшего рассмотрения. Иллиан позволил чипу фиксировать заявления, а сам в это время посмотрел на Эйрела и позволил себе капельку расслабиться - глаза Форкосигана сияли доверием и благодарностью.


End file.
